Never gonna hold the hand of another guy
by AliceLaurin
Summary: Kakashi s'en va. Et personne ne sait s'il pourra revenir vivant. Pas même lui. One Shot


J'ai écrit cet OS pour une jeune fille géniale que j'ai rencontrée via OS project, Jade. Elle m'y a demandé un OS entre Kakashi et son OC. Je ne devais pas être d'humeur très joviale, puisque je lui ai pondu ça ^^

Rien ne m'appartient donc ici. Ni Kakashi ni Jade.

Si vous arrivez à lire en musique, je ne peux que vous conseiller Traveling Soldier qui m'a accompagnée pendant l'écriture de cette fic.

* * *

_Cette fic n'est pas placée dans le monde de Naruto. J'ai pris Jade et Kakashi et je les ai envoyés dans l'Amérique de 1940._

_

* * *

  
_

**Je ne tiendrais pas la main d'un autre**

_(Never gonna hold the hand of another guy)_

_

* * *

  
_

Ils faisaient tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour ne pas y penser. Mais la date approchait de plus en plus. Ils ne l'avaient appris qu'un mois à l'avance. Une "chance". C'est ce que disaient les autres, celles dont les hommes n'avaient eu qu'une semaine pour se préparer. Voire moins. Mais Kakashi ferait partie de la relève. Il connaissait donc sa date exacte de départ. Mais, pour eux, ce n'en était que plus douloureux. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un mois à vivre ensemble. Kakashi était persuadé que ce serait leur dernier mois à vivre ensemble, que plus jamais il ne la reverrait. La guerre battait son plein, en Europe. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en revenir vivant plus qu'un autre. Jade ne cessait de répéter, toujours en souriant, qu'ils ne leur voleraient que quelques mois de leur bonheur, peut être un an, mais que son homme reviendrait forcément à la maison. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle en était bien moins sûre qu'il n'y paraissait. Et le temps se transforma en leur pire ennemi. Plus encore que la guerre en elle même. Le temps transforma le mois en semaine. Puis en jour. Plus le départ approchait, plus Jade perdait son optimisme. Et Kakashi ne voulait pas ça.

Elle se levait toujours avant 8h, d'habitude. Mais, ce jour la, elle n'osait pas. Espérait que le fait de rester au lit figerait le temps. Que jamais il ne partirait. Kakashi, lui, était levé depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Le bus viendrait le chercher à 15h. Cela ne leur laissait que six heures. Et elles paraissaient courtes, ces heures. Jade n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Pas encore. Parce qu'ouvrir les yeux, cela voudrait dire voir l'horloge fixée au mur. Et Jade préférait l'ignorance.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Kakashi s'avancer jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui embrassa l'épaule. Puis il retira les cheveux qui s'étaient égarés sur son visage. Jade se retourna vers lui et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Le regard qu'elle croisa lui brisa le coeur. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais le voir. Elle porta la main jusqu'à sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact. Il se pencha sur elle et embrassa tendrement ses douces lèvres. Celles qu'il ne gouterait plus avant longtemps. Celles dont il emporterait sans doute le gout avec lui, là haut. Jade s'accrocha à sa nuque, le faisant tomber sur le lit, au dessus d'elle. Elle le connaissait comme son ombre. En temps normal, il aurait grogné et ce serait reculé en souriant. Et ils auraient rit. Mais rien n'était plus normal. Et aucun sourire que naquit sur les lèvres de Kakashi. Aucun rire clair ne sortit de la gorge de Jade. Et des larmes glissèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Kakashi brisa leur baiser et embrassa les gouttes salées sur le visage de son aimée, les faisant disparaître au plus vite. Ce jour la ferait souffrir. Plus que n'importe lequel. Plus que toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient pu traverser. Il laissa ses mains s'abandonner sur le ventre de Jade. Il caressa cette peau blanche et douce qui lui manquerait tant. Elle se cambra un peu, collant son corps contre celui de Kakashi. Les lèvres de son amant parcoururent son menton, puis la courbe de sa machoire, et redescendirent jusqu'à son épaule, déposant des baiser tout le long de leur route. Une de ses mains remonta et caressa ses lèvres. Jade embrassa les doigts de Kakashi, fermant les yeux, priant pour que cet instant ne se termine jamais. Ses mains à elle décidèrent subitement de détailler le corps de Kakashi. Les yeux toujours fermés, Jade se concentra pour imprimer chacune de ses formes, chaque muscle qui composaient son corps, jusqu'au plus insignifiant, dans sa mémoire. Pour le graver à jamais. Pour s'en rappeler, les jours où la douleur serait trop forte. La main droite de Kakashi quitta les lèvres de Jade pour en trouver d'autres, plus intimes. La jeune femme se cambra, le souffle coupé. La bouche de Kakashi ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa peau. Sa main quitta la douce antre de Jade et se posa sur sa cuisse, qu'il écarta doucement. Il se démena pour parvenir à se placer correctement sans stopper leur baiser. Jade plia les jambes et les croisa avec celles de son amant. Ses yeux, désormais grand ouverts, ne quittaient plus ceux de Kakashi. Il brisa ce lien invisible qui les unissait en baissant la tête lorsqu'il entra en elle. Jade bascula la tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux bleus pâles, d'où s'échappaient quelques larmes, en prévision de ce qui allait se passer quelques heures plus tard. Ils bougèrent ensemble, sur le même rythme, avec une douceur dont ils avaient rarement fait preuve avant. Comme si chaque mouvement était le dernier. Comme si l'armée allait entrer à tout moment dans cette chambre et arracher Kakashi de sa douce Jade. Comme si chaque soupir allait s'évanouir et se transformer en l'explosion d'un obus. Jade passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Kakashi pour le rapprocher d'elle. L'amour qu'ils étaient en train de faire serait à la fois le plus triste et le plus intense qu'ils ne feraient jamais. Entre deux soupirs, Jade sentit soudain tous ses muscles se contracter. Elle était proche, elle le savait. Et, au moment où sont bas ventre explosa de plaisir et où des spasmes la secouèrent, Jade éclata en sanglots. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Kakashi qui venait de jouir en elle. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de penser était que cette fois avait été la dernière, et qu'elle était déjà terminée. Kakashi se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, à bout de force. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il savait qu'il pleurerait aussi.

Jade était assise sur les marches du perron. Elle regardait fixement la voisine embrasser fougueusement son mari. Lui aussi partait. Dans le même bus qui allait enlever Kakashi. Il lui semblait que la guerre était en train de décimer son quartier. Le bruit d'un moteur pétaradant lui parvint aux oreilles. Certainement le bruit le plus désagréable qu'elle entendrait de toute sa vie. Kakashi l'avait entendu aussi. Il sortit de la maison, son sac sur l'épaule. Il descendit les trois marche du perron et s'arrêta, se retournant vers Jade. Son expression se voulait neutre. Il ne parvenait pas à cacher toute la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir. Jade se leva et se blottit contre son torse. Elle retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Kakashi l'écarta doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, entrelaçant leurs doigts et, ensemble, ils se rapprochèrent du bus. Jade avait l'impression que son coeur s'arrachait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la portière du tas de ferraille et Kakashi serra encore une fois Jade contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et souffla:

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Jade et fit retomber ses bras. Il prit le sac qu'il avait posé et monta dans le bus, non sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il s'assit au fond du bus, près de la fenêtre, pour pouvoir s'offrir le luxe de regarder encore son amour avant de partir. Les gars autour de lui riaient. Ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir se rendre compte de ce qui allait se passer. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils voyaient peut être leur femme et leurs enfants pour la dernière fois. Kakashi ouvrit la fenêtre et passa la main à l'extérieur pour prendre celle de Jade. Elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de son homme. Une dernière fois. Quand le bus redémarra, il lui sembla que c'était son coeur qui s'ébranlait. Elle laissa finalement les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Kakashi secoua la tête: non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour revenir. Pour la revoir. Le bus démarra et leur mains se séparèrent. Kakashi se retourna pour voir Jade le plus longtemps. Ce qu'il put voir, ce fut son ange tomber à genoux et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, réconfortée par la voisine, qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Alors Kakashi se rassit correctement et baissa la tête. Et, dans les rires des gars heureux d'aller se faire tuer au front, Kakashi s'autorisa à verser une larme.

**Mars - Avril - Mai- Juin - Juillet - Aout- Septembre**

Jade inspectait son courrier. Elle ne recevait plus de lettres de Kakashi depuis près d'un mois. C'était toujours comme ça que commençait la fin. Une des femmes du quartier avait perdu son homme. Elle avait raconté son malheur à la vendeuse de leur petite supérette. Et Jade avait eu tout le loisir de l'écouter. D'abord plus de nouvelles. Ni de lui, ni de l'armée. Comme si l'un et l'autre n'avaient jamais existés. Puis cette voiture noire qui s'était garée devant chez elle et l'homme en uniforme qui en était sortit. Et la lettre qu'il lui avait tendue. Son homme était mort au front. Depuis, Jade redoutait de voir une voiture noire se garer devant chez elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite. Elle leva les yeux sur la portière noire comme la nuit. Et elle se mit à pleurer avant même que l'homme en sorte. Le militaire ouvrit la portière et observa la jeune fille en larmes devant lui. Il lui demanda son nom, d'abord. Elle fut incapable de lui répondre. Quand il lui demanda si elle était bien Kate Denport. Elle fut si soulagée qu'elle en aurait presque éclaté de rire. Il s'excusa platement et précisa, avant d'aller trouver la voisine, qu'il était sûr que son mari à elle allait bien. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr? Venait-il du front? Avait-il vu Kakashi vivant? Celui-ci lui avait-il demandé d'aller dire à sa femme qu'il était sain et sauf? C'était peu probable. Ces militaires là restaient dans un bureau. Ceux qui allaient se battre étaient des hommes sans histoire. Des hommes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir pour leur pays. Des hommes comme Kakashi. Jade regarda d'un air absent sa voisine éclater en sanglot dans les bras de son fils. L'enfant n'avait que trois ans. Et il avait déjà perdu son père. Le militaire disparut dans sa voiture sans plus d'explication. Jade savait qu'elle devait être près de sa voisine, devenue amie depuis le départ de leur mari respectif. Mais cette épreuve là était trop intense pour elle. Kate lui jeta un regard: elle l'excusait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Parce que Jade avait trop peur d'avoir elle aussi à vivre ça. Elle détourna le regard et retourna dans la maison.

**Octobre - Novembre - Décembre - Janvier - Février - Mars - Avril**

Plus d'un an que Kakashi était parti. Plus de huit mois qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui. Elle avait appris à vivre avec. Quand le téléphone sonnait, elle ne s'attendait plus à ce que ce soit Kakashi. Quand une voiture s'arrêtait devant chez elle, elle ne relevait plus la tête avec espoir. Mais si la voiture était noire, son coeur explosait. A chaque fois. Elle préférait ne rien savoir que de savoir qu'il était mort. Ils étaient tous morts. Tous ceux qui étaient montés dans le bus avec lui. Elle avait vu leur femmes s'effondrer une à une. Leur rêve d'avenir s'effacer. Mais elle, elle avait toujours l'espoir que, quelque part en Europe, son Kakashi regardait avec amour son portrait. Mais Jade savait aussi, une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, que le prochain militaire à voiture noire serait pour elle. Et que ça ne tarderait plus.

Jade faisait sa vaisselle en riant avec Kate, qui était venue déjeuner chez elle. Parce que la vie continuait malgré tout. Le silence tomba soudain dans la maison. Kate avait cessé de rire et regardait fixement par la fenêtre. Jade leva les yeux pour regarder à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre devant son évier. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Son souffle commença à lui faire défaut. La voiture noire. Le militaire. Ils étaient là. Elle sentit la main de Kate se poser sur son épaule. Elle la soutiendrait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Jade trouva le courage de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre. Et son coeur repartit. Comme un électrochoc. Il était de retour. Vivant. Jade laissa tomber l'assiette qu'elle tenait entre les mains et courut dehors. Elle sauta les marches du perron plus qu'elle ne les descendit et s'arrêta net devant Kakashi. Elle ne devait pas s'emballer. Il y avait des choses à vérifier, d'abord. Elle posa la main sur son torse, pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là, que ce n'était pas un fantôme, ou une hallucination. Non. Il ne s'évaporait pas. Il sourit et caressa le visage de Jade. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard et, enfin, un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Kakashi la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, se perdant dans l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait pu vivre là bas. Et elle s'en contre fichait royalement. Tout ce dont elle était capable de penser, c'était que Kakashi, son Kakashi, était rentré vivant. Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Elle s'était imaginé des tas de scénario où son homme revenait. Mais aucun de ses rêves n'avait eu cette intensité. Ce fut ça, plus que son réveil aux côtés de son homme qui la convint qu'il était bien là. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été intenses. Et quand elle se blottit dans ses bras, avec la certitude qu'il ne repartirait pas, Jade se considéra comme la femme la plus chanceuse du monde. Peu d'entre elles avaient connu son bonheur.

Son Soldat était rentré à la maison.

* * *

A vous de voir si vous préférez m'envoyer des reviews ou des pierres. J'accepte aussi bien l'un que l'autre (je sais très bien esquiver les pierres)


End file.
